


rookie mistake

by aanathemaa



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dua Lipa and Friends, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Other, tk and marjan are fab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa
Summary: "Why did I ever agree to this?" Marjan sighed and rolled her eyes."Because I'm charming and irresistable." he winked.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star), if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	rookie mistake

"Come on Marjan!" TK called after her, chuckling as he plopped himself on her bed. He and Marjan had grown really close and TK was happy to call her his best friend, but nothing made it official like doing skincare together so he was really excited.

"Calm your tits already!" she hissed at him, closing the door behind her, big bag in her hand. Turning around, she had to laugh at the familiar sight of TK in his Stitch hoodie, with ears and everything.

"Absolutely adorable."

"Shut up! I'm ready for this!" TK playfully whined, patting her bed.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Marjan sighed and rolled her eyes, but it didn't even last a second before she sat next to him with a smirk. She reached for her phone and pulled up Spotify, playing Dua Lipa's Don't Start Now.

"Because I'm charming and irresistable." he winked.

"Clearly." Marjan deadpanned. "Let's see if you can handle this though."

Before she could open her bag, TK chuckled.

"Handle it? I've brought my own, girl." he said before reaching for his backpack and taking out a bag too. 

At that, Marjan's jaw dropped.

"I cannot actually believe I've let you fool me into thinking you have that flawless skin with no skincare whatsoever." she groaned, "You let me think I was gonna initiate you into this cult, TK!" she pouted.

"Rookie mistake, Marjan." he said, smirking. It earned him a soft punch in the arm.

"You were so adamant that only your dad's obsessed with it and-" she paused, staring at him like she couldn't believe it "Ugh. I hate you."

"If it counts, I'm really happy to do this with you." he smiled, nudging her. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marjan rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, emptying it on the bed. 

"Maybe we should do a vlog, you know? Like those beauty influencers." TK said, waggling his eyebrows, expecting to be called an idiot.

"You know what?" she pursed her lips, "That's not actually a bad idea. I mean, look at us, we'd be internet sensation in no time." 

"Eat your heart out, James Charles!" TK laughed and Marjan followed. 

* * *

Sprawled across Marjan's bed, they decided to flip through Instagram until it was time to take their masks off. 

"Hol' up, hol' up, hol' up," Marjan suddenly grabbed TK's hand, "you didn't just scroll past Carlos' new selfie, did you?" 

"What?" TK replied, slightly confused, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, don't just go past it, let me see!" she whined. TK rolled his eyes and scrolled back.

The picture was simple enough, just him outside in the sun during a morning run. He had his earbuds in and he was just a little sweaty. It went without saying that he looked hot as fuck, but TK wasn't gonna talk about that, which is why he quickly scrolled past it in the first place. 

"Wow," Marjan whisteled, "boy looks like a damn model." 

When TK didn't say anything, she glanced at him, but he looked lost in his thoughts.

"So how's it going with him?" she asked instead, curiosity eating at her.

"Huh?" his eyes snapped to hers, "Oh," he shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Marjan deadpanned.

TK groaned and turned around to stare at the ceiling. 

"We text every day and," he shifted, looking uncomfortable "we hook up sometimes,"

"But?"

"But what?"

"Come on TK, there's a but there." she nudged him with a glare.

TK just sighed. 

"He wants us to grab dinner, watch a movie, go for walks. You know, that kind of thing."

Marjan barked out a dry laugh.

"Oh, you mean like an actual relationship? What's wrong with that?"

TK turned to look at her, searching her eyes. 

"I don't do that anymore Marjan. You know why." he said and there wasn't any hint of humor in it.

Frowning, Marjan turned to him as well, letting her head rest on her palm.

"Not every guy is Alex, TK." she said and there was sympathy in her voice, "And Carlos is clearly head over heels in love with you. Anyone who has eyes can see it."

"He could do so much better though." TK countered and looked away.

"One, that's bullshit, give yourself some credit. Two, that's his choice. And he wants you." she poked his arm. "The only question is, do you want to be with him?"

TK closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"I want him in so many way it scares me."

"Then talk to him." she said firmly, "Tell him how you feel and you two can take things slow. You know he's just waiting for you to say it."

"And what if I screw it up somehow?" TK asked, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

"I doubt you will, TK." she smiled, "And if you do something to hurt him, you apologize and you try not to do it again. Nobody's perfect, not even Carlos, but the key is to try to do better and to learn to forgive." she placed her hand on his shoulder, "And I don't mean to just forgive others, but yourself too." 

When TK looked up at her, his eyes were slightly glassy. He was quiet for a long time.

"Came for the skincare, stayed for the life advice." he said eventually, and laughed, even as it was obvious to Marjan that tears were threatening to spill. She laughed too.

"No, you're right," TK nodded when the laughter died down, "thank you, Marjan." he gave her a crooked smile.

Holding up his phone, TK pulled up his conversation with Carlos and didn't shy away from his friend.

(21:23) what time are you off tomorrow? can i come over? 

" _Believe me, I'm an expert on what's hot_?" Marjan read, making a face, "That is so disgustngly cliche even Newbie would cringe."

"Shut up!" he whined, chuckling, "I was just trying to show him that firefighters have pickup lines too." 

She shook her head with a smile.

"Speaking of Newbie," TK started but the way she glared at him cracked him up. 

"Thin ice, TK." 

**Author's Note:**

> the duo that everyone needs in their lives :)


End file.
